1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flash structure for camera, more particularly a flash structure for the camera function of a handheld electronic device that has a simple construction and enhances the picture, video and real-time image quality of the handheld electronic device.
2. Description of Related Arts
Nowadays camera module is an essential component in every handheld electronic device. For instance, digital cameras, mobile phones, smartphones, tablet computers, PDA and laptop computers all come with at least a basic camera module that performs fundamental picture taking and videotaping functions.
Smartphone makers in particular pay attention to the performance of camera module in their products. The camera module in many smartphones has the equivalent or even better performance than regular digital cameras that can replace part of the functions of a digital camera. Many female consumers care about the performance of camera function in smartphones so they can capture beautiful images when they take pictures or video tape with their phones.
For the camera modules in a regular handheld electronic device, for example, a mobile phone, its lens is commonly arranged on the back portion of the phone screen. FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing the back side of a conventional mobile phone. As shown, the image sensor contained in the camera module is installed inside the phone, while the camera lens is exposed externally. One or two light-emitting elements are disposed on the side of the lens or a light diffuser is provided on a light emitting element. The light emitting element or its combination with a light diffuser helps enhance luminance, thereby enhancing the picture, video and real-time image quality of the camera module. However the designed location of the flash module in conventional camera functions often results in uneven distribution of light, which diminishes the anticipated quality of resulting pictures or videos.
Therefore the foremost spirit and features of this invention to be disclosed are how to create a flash structure for the camera function of a handheld electronic device that aims primarily to enhance the picture, video and real-time image quality of the camera, while having a simple construction without increasing the manufacturing cost but enhancing the practicality of the flash module.